


meeting the demaury's

by keanushair



Series: all of our universes [3]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Child Neglect, Comfort, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, eliott is once again boyfriend of the year, well implied childhood neglect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 22:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18214364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keanushair/pseuds/keanushair
Summary: prompt: can you write about eliotts parents loving and being like obsessed with lucas, that would be cute





	meeting the demaury's

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like lucas is always so sad in my fics, i'm sorry you guys i'm just emo!!

“My parents want to meet you. They won’t shut up about it.” Eliott doesn’t think twice before the words escape his lips. He doesn’t have to. Lucas had heard about Eliott’s parents before - he’d heard about the kindness in their hearts and the warmth in their eyes. They were good people, he assumed, and yet Eliott’s words twisted rough knots in the pit of his stomach. He thought he might throw up.

“Oh really?” Is all he managed to say. Eliott was still looking down at his phone, mindlessly tapping and scrolling, meanwhile Lucas’s hands had become clammy and sweaty and so he had to sit his phone face down on the bed.

“Yeah, they’re sick of me talking about a faceless name.” The words had a hint of humor behind them but Lucas can’t bring himself to laugh. “So… what do you think?”

 _Parents_ , the word echoes in his head, _He wants me to meet his parents._

Lucas swallows despite the fact that it feels like there’s sandpaper coating his throat. He reminds himself that his problems are not Eliott’s fault nor is it his job to deal with them. He puts on a tight grin and nods. He thinks he might have spoken but his mind is hazy – his brain has been disconnected from the rest of his body. He’s running on muscle memory.

“Yeah? When do you want to pop by?” _So I did speak,_ Lucas decides. He’s not sure what he said, but he already regrets it. He digs the hole a little deeper.

“Whenever.”

“Tomorrow morning?” Eliott is beaming and radiant, a wide toothy grin beginning to take its place on his face. Lucas can’t help but smile, a genuine one this time, from the sheer sight of it all. Lucas nods and Eliott wraps his long arms around Lucas’s neck, pulling him into a too tight but still sweet hug. Lucas doesn’t tell Eliott to loosen his grip, silently thinking that dying right here and now doesn’t sound like such a bad idea.

 _Maybe_ , he reasons with himself, _this parallel universe is collapsing. Maybe it’s ending right now. That way tomorrow won’t come_.

 

Tomorrow came around, of course.

He’s not sure when or how but they’re both already walking up to the café that they agreed to meet at. He’s shaking but he doubts Eliott can tell under the thick layers he’s put on today. Eliott has a slight bounce in his step as he walks up to open the door for Lucas. They step inside and Eliott grabs Lucas’s hand, ushering him over to the table where his parents are sitting.

Eliott’s parents are beautiful, though Lucas expected nothing less. They looked dignified yet warm – they reminded him of all the best parts of Eliott. They both got up and wrapped both boys in a group hug. It was a weird feeling, a mixture of both comfort and anxiety, but Lucas tried to ease into it.

“Mama, Papa, I want to introduce you to Lucas! Lucas, these are my parents.” You could practically hear Eliott’s smile as he talked. All of his words came out with a slight ring to them that emphasized his excitement. It was cute in every sense of the word, if not a little troubling. Did Eliott expect Lucas to make some grand gesture to impress them? He hadn’t brought anything, he couldn’t afford to, and he hadn’t prepared any interesting anecdotes to share. He decided that he would be wholly underwhelming.

“Nice to finally meet you and put a face to the name.” His mom had a kind and gentle voice. He smiled although he’s not sure if it looked genuine. “How about we all sit down?” They all sat around the table and fell into a silence that Lucas believes was only uncomfortable for him. Eliott didn’t seem to mind the pause in the conversation and neither did his parents. Lucas, however, couldn’t stop himself from fidgeting with his thumbs under the table. Eliott must have noticed seeing as he discreetly took Lucas’s hand and sat it on his thigh, rubbing small circles into the pad of his hand.

“So, Lucas, I heard you enjoy studying science?” Eliott’s father asked. Lucas darted his eyes up and nodded once before clearing his throat.

“Oh, um yeah. I think I’d like to keep studying it after all of this. Maybe work in the medical field, but I’m not too sure yet.” He heard his voice crack halfway through his statement but he smiled through it. Eliott looked down at him and cracked a small smile. Lucas couldn’t help but notice that it didn’t quite reach his eyes.

_Eliott knows something is up. Don’t screw this up._

“That’s very impressive!” Eliott’s mother seemed to be genuine in her response, which calmed Lucas down a little bit. “Your parents must be so proud.”

A rock fell into the pit of his stomach. Something about the way he was feeling right now was wrong, but he couldn’t pinpoint why. He smiled again, but he knew it was too tight judging by the odd looks he was getting from Eliott and his parents.

“Yes, they’re very proud.” He started to stand, prompting Eliott to put his hand on Lucas’s thigh. Lucas twisted and stood up fully. “Please excuse me for just a moment.”

 

The next thing he knew, he was standing in the bathroom. He didn’t recognize himself anymore. He had never cared this much about his relationship with his parents – his father, more specifically. For some reason, however, Lucas can’t help but wonder what it would have been like to have parents like Eliott’s. To have a father who cared about him or a mother who was consistently emotionally available. He hated thinking poorly of his mother, but he couldn’t help but wonder how differently things would have been.

 _I wouldn’t change a thing about her. I love her_ , Lucas reminded himself. A hand gently gripping his forearm interrupted his rushing thoughts.

“Lucas, is everything okay?” Eliott pulled Lucas in for a hug, not giving Lucas the chance to let all of his thoughts pour out onto the bathroom floor. He let Lucas cry against his shirt despite the growing dampness that was beginning to form near his chest as a result.

“They love you so much, Lucas,” Eliott began to fill the silence. “They want to know so much about you. What your hobbies are, what movies you like, how you got interested in science…”

“I’m so sorry. I just want to impress them, but-”

“You don’t have to worry about impressing them, Lucas!” Eliott laughed and squeezed Lucas a little, emitting a laugh from Lucas as well. “They like you because I like you. They know how much you mean to me.” Eliott pulled Lucas out of the hug and held him by the shoulders, crouching a little so they could look each other in the eyes. “You could say nothing all night and they’d _still_ love you. Just like I do.” Eliott gave Lucas a small but sweet kiss, and Lucas couldn’t help but smile.

“So fucking cheesy.” Lucas rolled his eyes a little and wiped the remnants of his tears. Eliott pressed a small kiss on the top of Lucas’s head.

“Maybe, but it’s true.” Lucas smiled, the kind that looks a little crooked, the kind that Eliott loves. “Now, are you ready to go back inside there and impress your future in-laws?”

 

When Lucas sat down again, Eliott held his hand under the table. They talked for hours, not noticing time passing, before deciding that they couldn’t spend their entire day inside of the café. When they all stood up to leave, Lucas felt warm inside. He felt like he found a second home.

“Oh, please tell us you’ll come over for dinner sometime soon? We’d love to have you!” Eliott’s mother asked while bringing Lucas into yet another hug. Lucas smiled, bright and genuine, before responding.

“Anytime.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> send me prompts on tumblr: unmecchelou.tumblr.com


End file.
